


L'histoire de l'Histoire

by WrongColour



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Amérique à l'époque des indiens, Antiquité Grecque, Autres peut-être, Egypte ancienne - briefly, Epoque d'aujourd'hui, F/F, F/M, Guerre Froide, Historique, Invention d'une partie de la Préhistoire, Moyen-âge, Potentiellement futur, Samouraïs, Vikings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/pseuds/WrongColour
Summary: Une personne ignorant son origine se rend compte très rapidement qu'elle est immortelle, et nous la suivons à travers les époques du monde.Voyageant aux quatre coins de la Terre, elle fera la rencontre de personnalités aujourd'hui connues, et d'autres qui ne vivront plus jamais que dans sa tête ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N'ayant pour le moment pas la possibilité d'écrire cette histoire en entier, je n'ai posté ici que le très long prologue. J'espère un jour avoir le temps de la compléter.

**Introduction.**

_Il était une fois, une déesse nommée Gaëna. Du moins, c'est le plus exact que j'aie été capable de retranscrire._

_Elle fut plusieurs fois renommée durant l'Histoire._

_Jamais on ne sut son identité réelle. Et pourtant …_

_Elle était parmi nous tout ce temps._

 

 

Lyinè relève la tête de son travail lorsqu'elle entend les premiers bruits de sabot martelant le sol. Son frère, Linnù, a à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'elle a déjà bondit sur ses pieds. Elle court vers l'entrée du village, trébuchant sur ses courtes jambes.

– Lyinè ! Reviens-là, petite guerrière.

Linnù l'attrape par la taille et la porte en riant. Elle commence à se débattre, mais accepte de s'accrocher à son cou quand il la fait passer sur son dos. Elle se met à lui donner des coups de talon, comme s'il était son cheval. Se mettant à son jeu, Linnù trottine dans la direction qu'elle avait commencé à prendre.

Quand les chevaux entrent dans leur vision, le village entier s'est déjà levé ou simplement retourné dans leur direction. Leur cavalerie est si grande, et les chasseurs sont très attendus chaque fois qu'ils partent du village. Des hennissements excités se mêlent au brouhaha.

– Ils sont là !

Un cheval parmi les autres se met à galoper, et son cavalier lui fait faire le tour du village en le maniant d'une main, l'autre brandissant du gibier frais.

– La récolte a été fructueuse, nous mangerons à notre faim cet hiver !

Scande-t-il, récoltant un tonnerre de cris de joie.

C'est Aàra, le plus grand des chasseurs d'aujourd'hui. Il est comme un chef du village, guidant les autres dans leurs missions. C'est lui qui a l'honneur d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle chaque fois, car c'est lui qui fait le plus grand nombre de prises.

Mais ce n'est pas lui que cherche Lyinè.

Elle saute du dos de son frère et se faufile vers l'arrière de l'attroupement avant que celui-ci ne puisse la rattraper. Il soupire et reporte son attention sur le premier cavalier, qui saute de son cheval.

À peine met-il pied à terre qu'une petite fille saute dans ses bras, ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler. Il la soulève avec force et rit, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

– Mèenes, soleil de mes jours, comment va ma petite fille ?

Elle rit aux éclats et certaines personnes la rejoignent. Ils sont tous soulagés, et peuvent relâcher leur pression. Ils tiendront un hiver encore.

D'autres personnes du village rejoignent leurs proches parmi les cavaliers, échangeant avec volupté leurs expériences. Les plus jeunes chasseurs retrouvent leurs parents, leurs amis et ils crient leurs exploits en les embellissant sous les regards attendris des plus vieux. Les chevaux aussi sont remerciés.

Linnù aperçoit à nouveau sa petite sœur, qu'il rejoint en deux enjambées.

– Petite guerrière, où vas-tu comme ça ?

Elle se tourne vers lui avec un regard indéchiffrable. Le cœur de Linnù se sert. Il sait qu'il ne saura plus jamais lire en sa sœur comme avant, depuis … Depuis que cette femme était arrivée.

Il n'a pas le temps de se perdre plus longtemps dans ses pensées qu'une cavalière entre dans son champ de vision. Reconnaissant d'abord son cheval, puis elle-même, Linnù laisse un sourire chaud se dessiner sur son visage.

– Maman !

Téen sourit de toutes dents et saute de sa jument pour serrer ses enfants dans ses bras. Même Lyinè sourit, et s'enveloppe dans la chaleur de sa mère.

Juni, sa jument, hennit quand leur embrassade se met à durer et ils rient tous les trois.

– Là, ma belle. Oui, je vais t'emmener boire, ne t'en fais pas.

Linnù se propose immédiatement.

– Laisse Maman, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Téen sourit tendrement et lui tend les rênes. Il suit les autres chevaux qui vont jusqu'à la rivière, en contre-bas du village alors que les villageois s'empressent de rassembler toute la viande qu'ils ont ramenée de leur chasse. Tout le monde s'active, sans laisser le temps se perdre. L'hiver approche.

Liynè s'écarte des bras de sa mère, et dirige son regard vers l'entrée. Aucun autre cheval n'arrive. Aucun cheval beige …

– Elle va revenir. J'en suis sûre.,

dit Téen d'une voix douce, tentant de rassurer sa fille. Celle-ci hoche la tête.

– Elle a promis.

Téen sourit. Personne ne comprend plus sa fille, mais elle ne peut lui en vouloir elle-même. Elle embrasse sa tempe, et se redresse.

– Vient. Il est temps d'aider les autres. Avant l'hiver, le festin est à préparer, et cette année il sera foisonnant. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne ferait rien pour le manquer.

La petite fille hoche la tête sans conviction, et finit par suivre sa mère sans réellement quitter l'entrée des yeux.

 

Le festin est, comme l'avait prédit Téen, foisonnant. Les récoltes aussi ont été bonnes, meilleures que l'année qui précédait. Alors tout le village est à la fête.

Le principal sujet de discussion est à la chasse. Les jeunes content leurs exploits avec des mots plus beaux, montrent leurs blessures avec fierté. Ils rejouent des scènes, montrent leur plus beau morceau de viande en clamant que c'est eux qui ont attrapé la bête.

Yùji parle d'un tigre à dent de sabre qui aurait croisé leur route, Rèliy d'une meute entière qui les aurait attaqué. Les rires fusent, et ceux qui sont restés au village écoutent avec toute leur attention. Eux aussi ont des choses à raconter, mais ils attendront le dessert. Là, l'heure est à leur fierté.

Linnù est absorbé par leur discours. Il espère un jour pouvoir faire partie des chasseurs, mais sait qu'il préfère s'occuper des travaux au village pour le moment. Téen attend patiemment son tour pour raconter sa chasse à elle.

Liynè, elle, est discrète. Elle aimait toujours écouter les aventures de chasse avant, mais maintenant, son esprit était ailleurs. Il manquait quelqu'un pour écouter les histoires de sa famille. Et elle voulait qu'elle les entende, pour ne plus se sentir seule.

Alors que les chants commencèrent à être entamés, elle se redresse brusquement. Un instant de pause, et elle saute sur ses pieds.

Linnù tourne la tête au moment où sa petite sœur quitte la table, et n'a pas le temps de dire un mot. Qui n'aurait servi à rien, de toute façon. Il l'entend aussi maintenant. Un bruit de galop se diriger vers le village.

Il se retourne vers sa mère pour lui faire signe, mais elle a entendu sa fille partir elle aussi. Elle échange un regard avec lui avant de le porter vers l'entrée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un cheval beige franchit les portes au grand galop avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de se cabrer en hennissant. Les conversations, les rires, et les chants s'arrêtent à la table et tous les visages se braquent sur la nouvelle arrivante.

Celle-ci se penche vers son cheval pour le calmer avec des mots doux et des caresses, alors qu'il renâcle et que de la fumée sort de ses naseaux.

– Tout doux, tout doux …

Elle passe une jambe par-dessus la croupe et se laisse tomber à terre au moment où quelqu'un se jette sur elle. La nouvelle venue rit, passant un bras autour de la taille de Liynè pour l'empêcher de tomber.

– Bonjour, toi.

Lyinè ne parle pas mais s'accroche plus fort à elle.

– Hé, je suis là. Je suis là.

Elle sent dans son cou sa tête bouger, et imagine que c'est une forme d'acquiescement.

La cavalière se tourne vers la table qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée fracassante, et avec un sourire d'excuse et un mouvement vague de la main, elle dit timidement :

– Je suis rentrée.

 

 

**Chapitre 1.**

 

– Galiya, où est-ce que tu étais allée hier ?,

demande Lyinè, tout à coup plus bavarde. Elle n'a toujours pas touché à son assiette mais semble prête à écouter des histoires, maintenant.

Les deux filles sont assises à un bout de la table, placées légèrement à l'écart des autres villageois qui ont repris leurs conversations, mais avec moins d'entrain. Qui sait ce qui a pu se dire depuis qu'elles sont allées mettre Mont'an au pré avec les autres chevaux.

Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais le cheval de cette cavalière était de couleur beige. C'était le seul de cette couleur-là. Avant lui, aucun des membres de la tribu n'avait jamais vu de chevaux d'une autre couleur que le gris.

La race de chevaux qu'ils montaient, et ce depuis toujours, était celle des Tarpan. Gris souris, petits et robustes, ils se laissaient difficilement approcher au premier abord mais devenaient des montures fidèles dès qu'ils acceptaient un cavalier. Il était dit qu'un Tarpan ne se laissait jamais monter que par un seul cavalier, mais en réalité puisqu'ils faisaient tous partie de la même famille, plusieurs personnes pouvaient monter sur un même cheval. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

– Je te raconterai ça plus tard, Liynè. C'est le moment des exploits des chasseurs. Mange, toi.

Galiya désigne l'assiette de la petite d'un mouvement de tête, et celle-ci oblige immédiatement.

Linnù, assis en face d'elles, soupire discrètement avant de retourner la tête vers le reste des conversations. Il bout de frustration et de rage intérieurement. Comment peut-elle …

Enfin. C'est une chasseuse, elle aussi, il faudra bien qu'elle raconte son histoire à un moment dans la soirée. Et il savait que sa sœur ferait tout pour qu'elle ait son moment de gloire, sans savoir si les autres villageois l'accepteraient.

– Et alors que les autres avaient perdu sa trace, Poan s'est mis à galoper dans une toute autre direction et je l'ai laissé faire en appelant les autres à nous suivre, je savais qu'il avait retrouvé une piste. Mais ça a été si long, si long que je commençais à perdre espoir, je reprenais mes rênes quand nous avons débouché sur une clairière – grande comme le village ! – et là, sous nos yeux, se trouvait un troupeau entier de rennes broutant paisiblement !

Galiya sourit à l'écoute de l'histoire. Elle aime l'entendre contée par les personnes avec qui elle a chassé. Ceux qui avaient si peur il y a quelques semaines encore paraissaient si vivants, heureux de leur chasse, de leur victoire sur l'hiver. Son regard diverge sur la rangée de villageois, absorbés par le récit, et se pose sur Aàra qui la regarde en retour. Son regard est dur. Mais cela ne lui fait plus ni chaud, ni froid. Elle a l'habitude.

Pendant la chasse, il n'avait eu de cesse de lui faire des remarques. Jamais elle n'était à la bonne place, sa présence gênait toujours leur formation alors que celle des nouveaux chasseurs s'intégrait comme il fallait. Elle ne faisait pas de remarques, acceptant le retrait forcé. Mais au bout de quelques jours à ne rien faire, elle avait commencé à s'ennuyer et s'était éloignée du groupe avec son cheval. Lui aussi, il était différent des autres chevaux. Bien qu'il soit aussi petit, et qu'il ait à peu près le même caractère, la différence se trouvait au niveau de sa couleur. Beige, parmi un troupeau de gris. Il était magnifique. Eux aussi. Mais pourtant, les cavaliers, et tout le village même, l'évitaient du regard. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus qu'il partage le même champs que les autres, bien qu'ils aient fini par abandonner ce combat rapidement. Mont'an aussi avait besoin de contact avec d'autres chevaux, même s'il pouvait vivre seul.

Ils avaient traversé des plaines immenses, gravi des montagnes infinies et parcouru de nombreuses forêts ensemble, rien que tous les deux. La solitude, ils connaissaient avant même de connaître d'autres de leurs semblables. Ils ont croisé, lors de leur périple, d'autres tribu et troupeaux mais tous les chevaux étaient sauvages et fuyaient à l'approche d'un être humain, et aucun des Hommes avec lesquels ils ont échangé ne parlaient un langage compréhensible. Alors ils sont partis à chaque fois, cherchant un peuple qui pourrait les comprendre. Ignorant d'où ils venaient réellement.

D'où elle venait, en fait. Elle parlait souvent au pluriel, pour tenter de palier à cette solitude. Quand elle a eu son premier moment de conscience ici, Mont'an était à ses côtés. Pas de nom, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, seuls au monde. Il lui a permis de s'en sortir, et de partir à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait l'avancer dans sa recherche. Recherche de quoi, elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre.

C'est Lyinè qui a décidé de l'appeler Galiya. Elle n'avait pas de nom, avant, mais elle avait souhaité lui en donner un.

Galiya, c'était le nom d'une ancienne prophétesse de leur peuple. Elle était vieille quand Lyinè est née, et elle ne se rappelle pas lui avoir réellement parlé avant sa mort, mais c'était une personne qui comptait énormément dans le cœur de la jeune enfant. Elle se sentait proche d'elle. Même sans le comprendre.

Le village n'a pas fait de remarque devant Lyinè quand ils ont appris le nom par lequel la nouvelle se faisait appeler. Ils se sont même mis à s'adresser à elle par son nom depuis ce jour. Elles ne savent pas si c'était une amélioration, ou non.

C'était Galiya elle-même qui, lors du jour de ses 6 ans, avait déclamé une prophétie. La Prophétie, avec un grand P. Celle qui marquait la fin d'une ère, d'après les dires des anciens. Une prophétie qui s'est répandue comme le feu au poudre. Une prophétie qui concernait Galiya. La deuxième. Une prophétie parlant d'une jeune vagabonde, venue de nulle part, à dos d'un cheval couleur ocre, sans nom, une jeune vagabonde qui marquerait leur propre fin du monde. Cette personne-là serait responsable de leur fin.

Tout le village croit en cette prophétie sans aucun doute. Même Liynè. Et ils ont tous décidé de ne pas l'accepter, et de la rejeter à son premier pas mis au sein du village.

Galiya aussi y croit. Et elle ne souhaite pas sa réalisation, bien qu'ayant toujours été rejetée de ces personnes. Mais elle est incapable de s'écarter de ce village. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Ce sont les seules personnes dans le monde entier à être capable de parler une langue qu'elle comprend. Les seuls à être doté d'intelligence, comme elle, et elle ne peut pas partir maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle les a trouvés.

Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait partir le jour où les choses commenceront à aller mal, mais elle sait qu'elle n'en sera pas capable, et que de toute façon, les choses ne se dérouleront pas autrement si elle décide de rester parmi eux. Mais elle continue d'essayer d'y croire. Fort.

Elle ne veut pas causer leur perte.

C'est pour cette raison-là qu'Aàra, bien qu'étant conscient de ses talents pour la chasse, et sachant qu'il devait exploiter toutes les ressources possibles pour le village, se refuse toujours de la laisser courir avec les autres chasseurs. Il a peur. Ils ont tous peur. Ils ne veulent pas disparaître par sa faute. Ils veulent qu'elle parte, tout en étant intrigués par son origine, par sa façon de parler, sa capacité à jouer avec son cheval comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et comme s'ils pouvaient se parler. Mais ils se retenaient, serrant les dents et les poings, la haïssant pour ne pas céder.

Quand Galiya avait décidé de ne plus insister, mais de se rendre utile, elle était partie plus loin, sur un terrain de chasse ardu qu'ils n'exploitaient plus depuis longtemps. Prise d'une force ardente, elle avait lancé Mont'an au grand galop, avait brandi sa lance et avec un cri, elle avait abattu une dizaine de rênes à la fois. Elle avait fait fuir les tigres à dents de sabre avec hargne, avant d'aller chercher les autres cavaliers pour qu'ils l'aident à rapatrier la viande. Cela avait amélioré les liens entre eux pendant un certains temps, et ils s'étaient mis à lui parler comme si elle faisait partie de leur tribu à part entière.

Leur amitié s'était estompée à l'arrivée du village, et c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne l'avais pas supporté, choisissant de s'éloigner un moment avant de revenir, prête à assumer leur haine.

Les conversations s'estompent alors que son esprit revient sur le moment présent. Aàra la regarde toujours aussi fixement, elle détourne la tête. Liynè lui attrape le bras, la secouant avec excitation.

– C'est ton tour, Galiya. C'est ton tour ! Raconte-nous ton exploit, à toi, ce que tu as fait avec les autres pendant la chasse !

Le visage de l'interpellée s'adoucit, et se voile de tristesse. Elle tapote la main de Liynè qui la tient, et l'enlève de son bras.

– C'est gentil. Mais je vais passer mon tour, aujourd'hui.

À table, un silence de mort règne. Tous les regards sont sur elle, qui se concentre sur la petite fille au visage se décomposant.

– Mais, toi aussi tu as chassé. Toi aussi, tu as ramené du gibier, tu t'es battue contre un tigre à dents de sabre. Il n'y a pas de raison pour laquelle tu ne devrais pas le raconter aussi !

Elle secoue la tête.

– Je n'en ai pas envie. Mon avis n'est pas le bienvenu ici, et même si j'ai passé de très bons moments à chasser, je ne les raconterai qu'à ceux qui souhaiteront l'entendre. Je te promets de te les raconter à toi, petite guerrière. Mais nous avons assez entendu parler des chasseurs, il est temps de laisser la parole à tous ceux qui sont restés au village.

Elle sourit, et continue en dirigeant son regard vers les autres à table.

– Je suis sûre qu'ils se sont passé de nombreuses choses dont on n'a aucune idée. Laissons les conteurs faire leur travail, et passons au dessert.

La tension s'abaisse. Des murmures se lèvent, restent, puis Téen se lève et annonce d'un ton ne laissant pas place à la discussion,

– Elle a raison. Cessons nos histoires, et laissons les autres nous éclairer sur leurs aventures à eux ! Lançons le dessert !

Tout se met en mouvement, plus aucun regard lourd n'est dirigé vers celle qui sera la cause de tous les troubles. Elle sourit vers Téen, qui lui fait un clin d’œil avant de se rasseoir.

_Merci._


	2. Chapter 2

Le rire de Liynè se transmet aux autres enfants présents. Une brise entre dans la grotte, Galiya relève la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres. L'air commence à se rafraîchir, l'hiver vient. Ils sont en train de coudre des couvertures pour l'affronter, avec les fourrures des animaux chassés la semaine précédente.

Plusieurs groupes ont été définis, pour prendre soin de chacune des parties de chaque animal, et les enfants ont tous décidé de s'occuper de la couture. Liynè a voulu se joindre à eux, mais ne souhaitait pas laissé Galiya toute seule alors cette dernière avait fini par céder. Et c'était si relaxant. Même si les enfants aussi l'approchaient peu, une fois leurs parents partis ailleurs, ils la considéraient comme partie intégrante de la tribu. Et Lyinè faisait tout pour la faire se sentir à l'aise. La vie était plus facile, ainsi, mais Galiya redoutait la suite. Elle se forçait à ne pas y penser, à profiter de l'instant présent. À toujours vivre dans l'avenir ou le passé, on passe à côté de trop de choses, se disait-elle. Si elle n'en profitait pas maintenant, jamais ce ne serait plus son loisir.

Les conversations principales des enfants consistaient en comparer leurs talents de couturiers, et ils finissaient toujours par rire des bêtises des uns et des autres. Galiya avait toujours peur qu'ils se mettent à se disputer à un moment, mais ils se contentaient de rire tous ensemble avant de se mettre à plusieurs sur la couverture ratée pour la rattraper. Ils étaient tous pleins de talents, qu'ils aient 5 ou 11 ans. Héritant des savoir-faire de leurs parents, ou apprenant au plus jeune âge, ils se rendaient tout aussi utiles à la communauté qu'un adulte expérimenté. Les plus petits restaient avec leurs parents, jouant ou regardant, s'instruisant des plus petites choses.

Un groupe s'occupait de construire des étables pour les chevaux afin qu'ils passent l'hiver eux aussi, et partait récolter de l'herbe qu'ils faisaient sécher pour les en nourrir. Ils avaient observé leurs comportements en hiver à l'état sauvage pour réussir à les mettre dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Cette fois-ci, même Mont'an était chouchouté, considéré comme un cheval ayant les mêmes besoins que les autres.

Un autre dépeçait la viande et cherchait des moyens de la conserver au maximum, encore un autre taillait les os pour les transformer en ustensiles ou armes, et la moitié des chasseurs était repartie faire le plein de fruits, de plantes, de racines, bref, de tout ce qui pouvait accompagner la viande pour leurs futurs repas.

Le village était en une telle effervescence que Galiya se demandait souvent ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de leur hiver. Une fois toutes les réserves faites, et le froid arrivé, comment pouvaient-ils bien occuper leurs journées ? Allaient-ils finir par tous hiberner, comme les ours des cavernes qu'elle a croisé l'année d'avant ?

Elle avait vécu un hiver depuis qu'elle était là – du moins de ce dont elle peut se souvenir.Elle s'était réfugiée avec Mont'an dans une caverne, s'invitant dans l'antre d'un ours. Celui-ci avait partagé sa chaleur avec eux, ne montrant aucun signe d'hostilité, et en échange ils avaient chassé pour lui rapporter de la nourriture en gage de remerciement. Jamais elle n'avait donc vécu d'hiver avec d'autres Hommes.

Et si la cohabitation était impossible ? Si les tensions, la haine devenaient trop forts et impossibles à endurer ? Si c'était insupportable de continuer à vivre en harmonie, aurait-elle à s'enfuir dans le froid mortel en espérant trouver un nouvel ours qui sera plus enclin que les Hommes eux-mêmes à l'accueillir ?

Mais en même temps, elle se demandait si elle devait réellement patienter jusqu'au début du grand froid. Ils avaient raison de la haïr. Elle savait pertinemment, elle connaissait la prophétie, qu'elle serait à l'origine de leur annihilation. Il n'était pas raisonnable de continuer à les côtoyer. C'était cruel de sa part, même si c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Liynè savait très bien qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions sur le fait de rester ou non dans la tribu pour l'hiver. Elle n'avait pas cherché à la faire changer d'avis, mais Galiya sentait sa tristesse et sa peine. Être avec d'autres enfants aidait à alléger celle-ci, au moins le temps de prendre un véritable décision.

Essayant de chasser ses pensées, celle qu'on appelle _l'étrangère_ se remit à son travail avec plus d'attention et de précision.

 

 

Le jour d'après, Aàra et les cavaliers rentrent de leur récolte. Ils ont réussi à trouver beaucoup de choses, surtout des plantes médicinales. Ils n'ont rencontré aucun danger sur la route, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Plus l'hiver s'approche, plus les animaux deviennent féroces. Les ours cherchent à remplir leurs réserves au maximum pour hiberner en sécurité, les herbivores protègent leurs terres pour avoir suffisamment de ressources – pour ceux qui n'immigrent pas.

Il pleut ce jour-là, une pluie glaciale qui rend le terrain boueux. Les chevaux s'impatientent, ne rendent pas le travail facile. Les étables ne sont pas encore terminées et ils ne peuvent pas aller s'y réfugier. Quand les cavaliers arrivent, leur excitation grandit et ils manquent de renverser les barrières de leur enclos, ça devient dangereux, Galiya rejoint les autres cavaliers pour tenter de les calmer. Les enfants sont rapatriés à l'intérieur pour leur sécurité et ils se mettent à s'impatienter eux aussi, sentant les tensions monter d'un cran.

Quand les cavaliers mettent pied à terre, accueillis par de faibles exclamations cette fois-ci, un éclair zèbre le ciel et le tonnerre éclate. Les chevaux sont nerveux, de plus en plus, ils ne tiennent plus en place et tout le monde perd de sa concentration, il y a trop de choses à faire, pas assez de visibilités et on se demande comment ça va se finir, est-ce que toutes les constructions, toutes les réserves faites vont être détruites par la tempête ? Sera-t-elle trop forte pour qu'ils puissent tous y survivre ?

Ils ne disent rien, mais on peut le lire dans les visages de tous les villageois. Et les chevaux continuent à piaffer, se mettent à hennir. Ce n'est pas calme aujourd'hui.

Les cavaliers commencent à donner des ordres, pour essayer de faciliter la prise en charge des chevaux, mais au même moment le vent souffle et leurs mots s'envolent. On ne s'entend plus, c'est là que la panique monte.

Les enfants dans la grotte se mette à parler, de plus en plus fort, ils ont peur et aimeraient savoir ce qu'il se passe, ils sont perdus. Les adultes à côté d'eux voudraient rejoindre les autres pour les aider bien qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne peuvent rien y faire.

Lyinè s'éloigne du groupe pour aller plus loin dans la grotte. Elle ramasse des branches, forme un cercle avec des pierres, attrape quelques brindilles sèches et en fait un petit tas. Elle frotte deux pierres l'une avec l'autre et les brindilles s'enflamment. Elle ne peut rien faire elle non plus, alors elle prépare un feu, qu'elle fera grandir pour que tout le monde puisse se réchauffer après la tempête.

Galiya est au milieu de celle-ci. Ce n'est pas que les événements naturels, mais aussi les esprits qui sont échauffés. Ils ne la laissent pas aider. Refusent de lui laisser un cheval à calmer, de lui dire quoi faire, comment aider, ils la repoussent, pensent que c'est de sa faute si un tel orage a lieu, qu'il va tout dévaster de leur village, qu'il n'y aura plus rien pour passer l'hiver et que c'est de sa faute, ils auraient dû écouter la prophétie, ne pas la laisser rester, elle aurait dû partir d'elle-même plutôt que de causer leur perte, et les voix montent et hurlent et les chevaux continuent à s'énerver, arrachent les rênes de leurs cavaliers, un éclair, le tonnerre, ça gronde plus fort que jamais.

Aàra tente de crier par-dessus le vacarme, lui que tout le monde écoute d'habitude, mais il a beau s’exhorter rien n'y fait, le vent et la peur sont de trop fortes barrières à sa voix. Il serre les dents. Lui non plus ne l'aime pas, ou plutôt voudrait qu'elle s'en aille loin d'eux, qu'elle les laisse vivre leurs vies, mais il ne peut pas se permettre à ce moment-là de dire non à une paire de bras. Et il sait qu'elle est capable de prendre en charge les chevaux, même quand ils sont dans de telles conditions. Elle a vécu seule pendant longtemps, seule avec un cheval, elle sait leur parler et les écouter.

À nouveau un éclair suivi du tonnerre, un villageois frappe l'étrangère au visage. Elle tombe dans la boue et porte une main à sa joue sans rien dire.

Il y a un instant de pause, pendant lequel personne n'ose plus rien dire. Les quelques cavaliers qui ont assisté à la scène sont figés. Leurs bouches sont grandes ouvertes, ils ne savent pas quoi faire. La violence n'a jamais été de mise au village. Le moindre acte, la moindre brutalité opérée par l'un d'entre eux, et la personne était presque bannie immédiatement. Mais là …

C'était une étrangère, une porteuse de mauvaise nouvelle qui plus est, devait-on punir celui qui lui avait causé du mal ?

Un nouvel éclair, un cheval se cabre et renverse Yùji, un des jeunes cavaliers, un hurlement, le temps reprend son cours et il est rapide, bien trop rapide pour qu'ils aient le temps de penser à une question pareille, Aàra lâche les rênes de Loka qui part au grand galop à l'autre bout du village pour rejoindre l'autre cheval. Le chef des cavaliers se dirige vers celui qui a porté la main sur Galiya et prend les rênes de sa jument. Il crie pour que tout le monde l'entende.

– Bàhan, ça suffit. Rejoins les autres et rends-toi utile en ramassant les réserves. Nous reparlerons de cet incident plus tard, mais il est hors de question de perdre notre temps avec un temps et des enjeux aussi importants alors je ne veux plus te voir autour d'elle.

Le cavalier semble serrer les dents mais il ne répond pas, obéissant avec empressement. Les autres aussi s'éloignent et courent là où on pourrait avoir le plus besoin d'eux. Aàra se tourne vers Galiya, toujours à terre, les yeux fixés sur lui.

– Toi aussi, rends-toi utile. Tu ne feras rien de bon à rester par terre ainsi.

Il lui tend une main qu'elle attrape sans hésiter, bondissant sur ses pieds. Elle s'apprête à repartir avec empressement quand il lui attrape le bras et ajoute, avec une voix sûre,

– Occupe-toi des chevaux. Ramène-les et calme-les, éloigne-les si tu en as besoin pour les calmer, mais charge-toi d'eux.

Il n'ajoute rien et s'en va en ayant laissé les rênes de Kali, la jument de Bàhan. Galiya cligne des yeux. Elle se pince le bras. Kali renâcle, tape du sabot et les autres chevaux sont toujours soit en train de hennir, de galoper ou de piaffer au milieu des cris des cavaliers.

Elle se secoue la tête et se met à courir vers l'enclos, sifflant avec ses doigts.

– Mont'an !

Son cheval semble l'entendre à travers les cris et les grondements de tonnerre car il se calme immédiatement et saute par-dessus la barrière avec agilité pour se diriger vers sa cavalière. Celle-ci lâche Kali qui reste à ses côtés même si elle est gagnée par l'énervement de tous les autres.

De l'autre côté, Aàra appelle tous les villageois qui s'éloignent des chevaux. Certains ne comprennent pas mais lui font confiance aveuglément, d'autres voient l'étrangère perchée sur son cheval au milieu des autres et commencent à s'énerver, mais ils lui obéissent tous.

Galiya tente de ne pas faire attention à leurs regards. Elle ferme les yeux pour se concentrer, et se rappelle de tous les moments où elle a fait face à des animaux effrayés, affamés, dangereux, et à la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour les calmer. Mont'an, sous elle, est impassible. Comme s'il avait été drainé de tout énervement par la simple présence de sa cavalière.

Quand elle ouvre les yeux elle porte une main à sa bouche, et siffle. C'est un son différent de celui qu'elle a utilisé pour appeler son cheval. Il suffit à attirer l'attention de tous les chevaux. C'est un long sifflement, qui se transforme en un chant, un chant étrange … Car il est puissant alors qu'il semble être chanté du bout des lèvres. Il n'y a pas de paroles, mais il apaise les chevaux qui s'approchent de l'étrangère. Ils continuent à piaffer quand un éclair zèbre le ciel, et que le tonnerre le suit de près, mais réussissent à se calmer après cela.

Galiya fait tourner Mont'an vers la sortie du village et elle entraîne les autres avec elle. Tous la suivent sans broncher. Au passage, elle récupère Loka et le cheval de Yùji, qu'elle attrape par les rênes parce qu'ils ne l'écoutent pas, tout en continuant de chanter. Quand elle passe les portes elle semble à bout de souffle mais garde le même tempo. Elle disparaît. Avec tous les chevaux.


	3. Chapter 3

Après le départ de l'étrangère avec tous les chevaux, les villageois se sont mis à hurler. Ils avaient réussi à accepter que ce soit elle qui s'en occupe pour éviter qu'un autre d'entre eux ne se blessent, essayant de lui faire confiance le temps que les vivres soient rassemblés, les constructions consolidées et les villageois mis à l'abri, mais son départ les avait fait craqué.

Aàra voulait apaiser leurs esprits en affirmant que c'était pour leur bien, qu'elle allait seulement les calmer à l'extérieur du village pour qu'ils ne dévastent pas tout et qu'ils ne blessent personne, mais les villageois continuaient à hurler et refusaient de l'écouter.

Un groupe d'entre eux s'était formé avec pour but de partir à la recherche des chevaux sans plus tarder, délaissant le travail nécessaire à la survie du village, quand Lyinè s'était hissée sur une table et avait commencé à parler.

Tout le monde s'était tu, comme pris d'une étrange nécessité à l'écouter sans l'interrompre, s'arrêtant dans leur action.

– J'aimerais que tout le monde m'écoute. Bien. Commençons par le commencement. Il y a une tempête, là dehors, qui nous menace tous, et qui pourrait causer notre perte. Nous existons depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et nous avons survécu à toutes les tempêtes auxquelles nous avons pu faire face sans jamais abandonner. Et je ne peux pas me tromper, même si je suis encore une enfant et que je n'ai pas encore vu une tempête pareille, parce que j'ai une preuve infaillible à ça : vous. Vous êtes tous là. Pourtant, j'en ai entendu, des histoires de tempêtes et d'orages. Mais aujourd'hui, vous n'y arrivez plus, et pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes incapables de vous écouter et de vous organiser. Vous vous rendez compte que même moi, qui était au fond de la grotte, j'ai pu le comprendre ?

« Tout ça parce que vous ne faites pas confiance en quelqu'un qui vient juste de vous sauver la vie ? Yùji aurait pu mourir. S'il s'était fait piétinier par les chevaux, nous on n'aurait rien pu faire et il serait mort à cause de la tempête. Elle, elle est partie avec tous les chevaux en réussissant à les calmer, chose que nous sommes incapables de faire, et vous, au lieu de profiter de ce qu'elle nous a offert, vous préférez partir inutilement ?

Le silence est mortel. Même la tempête semble s'être calmée, le tonnerre s'éloigne. Mais le vent commence à souffler, elle n'est encore terminée, ce n'est qu'un instant de repos pour reprendre son souffle.

Lyinè continue à parler, mais elle descend de la table.

– Imaginons que le pire arrive, et qu'elle soit réellement partie avec tous nos chevaux. Vous partez pour essayer de la rejoindre.

Elle se plante face au groupe de cavaliers qui étaient prêts à partir et les regarde droits dans les yeux.

– Alors, quoi ? Vous traînerez dans la boue à pieds, alors qu'elle a pu partir au grand galop très loin déjà ? Sans laisser aucune trace derrière elle ? Résultat, vous mourrez parce que vous n'aurez pas pu braver la tempête, et nous mourrons aussi parce que vous nous aurez abandonnés plutôt que de nous aider. Vous souhaitez vraiment accomplir la prohétie sans vous battre une minute de plus ?

Son regard est doux, alors que ses mots sont durs. La petite fille parle de la mort sans cacher ses mots, ce qui n'est pas commun dans ce village. Téen s'approche de sa fille, mais ne vient pas la dissuader de continuer ou la prendre dans ses bras pour dire que _ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle disait, pardonnez-la et retournez à votre travail_. Linnù aussi vient à ses côtés et se retient. Il ressent lui aussi, très fort, la puissance dans les mots de sa sœur et le mal qu'elle est capable de produire pour rendre les autres plus forts. Ils ont toujours su que cette petite fille était une des prophétesse, qu'elle aurait des mots qui permettront au village d'avancer. Comme Galiya, celle qui est morte presque au même moment de sa naissance.

Les cavaliers qui allaient partir lâchent leurs sacs. Ils posent un genou à terre, et baissent leurs têtes en signe de rémission.

– Nous acceptons ton raisonnement,

prononce Bàhan, qui faisait partie des cavaliers. Quand il relève la tête, son visage est emprunt d'une marque de regret.

Lyinè s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

– Ne pense plus à ce qu'il s'est passé. Retournez tous à votre travail, et sauvez ce village.

La foule se disperse et se met en marche immédiatement. Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, il pourrait arracher tout ce qui est à l'extérieur de la grotte, il faut tout consolider. D'autres vont à l'intérieur pour s'occuper d'entretenir le feu de Lyinè et de sortir des provisions, pour ce soir, pour que tout le monde reprenne des forces. D'autres encore vont préparer un endroit où dormir à l'abri, un endroit dans lequel ils ne seront pas affectés par la tempête.

Téen se dirige vers sa fille, avec Linnù. Ils s'accroupissent à ses côtés. Elle semble perdu, tout à coup. Ses lèvres tremblent et ses genoux faiblissent.

Sa voix est moins sûre, elle est fluette quand elle parle.

– Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Celle-ci pose une main sur son bras délicatement, avant de la prendre dans ses bras en voyant qu'elle ne repoussait pas son contact. Son frère l'enveloppe également de sa chaleur en murmurant des mots rassurants.

– Tout va bien, c'est finit …

Ils restent un instant à l'entourer sans ne rien dire d'autre que des chuchotements sans aucun sens, le temps qu'elle se calme.

Elle finit par leur retourner leur câlin, les agrippant de ses petits bras et Téen pousse un soupir de soulagement. Gardant sa fille contre elle, elle s'asseoit et la pose sur son genou gauche. Linnù part chercher de quoi manger pour lui redonner des forces.

– Ma chérie, tu viens de parler avec la voix d'un adulte. Un adulte fort et puissant, un adulte capable de diriger le village et de le faire avancer encore plus loin que personne ne pourrait le penser. C'est parce que tu es née avec quelque chose, quelque chose qui existe à chaque génération, depuis la nuit des temps.

Lyinè regarde sa mère avec des yeux d'enfants, mais avec un calme d'adulte, comprenant les implications de chacun des mots de sa mère. Celle-ci sourit tendrement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

– Tu te souviens de Galiya, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui nous a quitté peu après ta naissance. Celle qui a déclamé la prophétie à propos de l'autre Galiya, que tu as souhaité nommé après elle.

Elle hoche la tête, et Linnù revient à ce moment-là avec des fruits. Il tend une pomme à sa sœur qui croque dedans avec avidité, reprenant de l'énergie et de la vitalité.

– Cette Galiya-là était une prophétesse, comme tu le seras toi aussi. C'est elle qui nous l'a dit quand tu es née. Et ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, parler à des adultes avec autant de force, c'est grâce à un des dons dont tu as été fournie à ta naissance. Cela a dû t'épuiser parce que tu n'as pas encore un corps adapté à cette demande en énergie. Mais en échange, tu as réussi à te faire entendre et à sauver le village, en permettant à ces cavaliers perdus de retrouver un chemin.

« On sait tous que Aàra, aujourd'hui, est un des villageois les plus influents. Il est capable lui aussi de se faire entendre et de permettre au village d'avancer, et de prendre des décisions difficiles. Mais ce n'est pas réellement son rôle, c'est pour cela qu'il était perdu tout à l'heure. Il est aussi un humain, un être humain qui a des doutes, et qui n'est pas toujours sûr de lui, même si c'est un adulte. Alors que toi tu peux avoir la capacité de voir des choses pour le village plus loin que nous. C'est pour cela que nous devrions te faire confiance dans ton choix de vouloir permettre à l'étrangère de vivre parmi nous, mais nous avons trop peur de la prophétie pour le faire. Alors pardonne-nous, mon ange, et laisse-nous prendre le temps de lui faire confiance.

La petite fille ne répond pas. Elle porte son regard au loin, réfléchit. Linnù n'ajoute rien mais lui propose un autre fruit.

Après quelques secondes, elle hoche la tête.

– Je comprends.

Elle se relève, vacille un peu et sourit à son frère qui la soutient.

– Tu me raccompagnes auprès du feu ?

Il sourit en retour et la soulève sur son dos.

– Bien sûr. Vient-là, petite guerrière.

Elle rigole et s'appuie contre lui, exténuée.

Téen se lève à son tour, et soupire. Elle ferme les yeux un instant avant de se reprendre et de rejoindre ceux qui s'occupent de sauver le village, bravant la tempête sans plus aucun doute.

 

Quand Galiya revient, tout le monde est rentré à l'abri. Le repas a été un succès et leur a permis à tous de se réchauffer. Bien que la tempête ne soit pas terminée, puisque la sauvegarde du village a été elle aussi un succès, l'ambiance a pu se réchauffer et ils ont réussi à rire et animer la soirée en racontant des histoires sur les anciennes tempêtes vécues, sur leur cueillette et sur l'apparition des premiers dons de Lyinè, leur nouvelle prophétesse.

Yùji s'est remis sur pieds, bien qu'il soit encore faible. Il a reçu un coup sur la tête et s'est cassé un bras, mais il s'en sortira, d'après son père. Grâce aux herbes médicinales rapportées, ils ont pu lui concocter une potion qui le rétablira au plus vite.

Les esprits étaient loin des chevaux, mais à peine franchissent-ils la porte que tous se taisent.

Galiya est en tête, chevauchant Mont'an. Plus aussi fièrement que la dernière fois qu'elle a franchit ces portes. Elle semble exténuée.

Elle siffle encore un nouvel air à l'attention des chevaux, qui s'empressent à rejoindre leur enclos. Il était resté ouvert mais avait été réparé. Le vent souffle toujours fort, Galiya semble sur le point de tomber de son cheval mais elle se tient à sa crinière courte.

Une fois tous les chevaux entrés, elle repousse la porte faiblement pour les enfermer et Mont'an se dirige vers la grotte. Il entre dedans sans broncher, s'approche du feu en évitant la table et s'arrête à une distance respectable de sa chaleur. L'étrangère glisse le long de son flanc, lui s'abaisse en même temps qu'elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se faire mal en tombant. Il reste derrière elle en lui servant de dossier.

Le silence est si fort dans la grotte qu'ils peuvent entendre ses grelottements.

Une fois l'instant de choc passé, Lyinè saute de son banc et court vers elle.

Quand elle arrive à son niveau Mont'an ne dit rien, et elle s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elles échangent un murmure et la petite se redresse.

– Amenez-lui un repas, de l'eau et des vêtements de rechange. Elle est trempée et ne pourra pas se réchauffer si elle reste comme ça.

Sa voix est sûre et sans appel. Quelques villageois se lèvent pour faire comme il leur a été demandé, mais d'autres commencent à murmurer. Leur haine semble être partie, sans pour autant leur permettre d'accueillir à bras ouverts celle qui a été désignée par la prophétie.

– Elle a ramené les chevaux …

– Comme Aàra l'avait dit. Mais c'est toujours l'étrangère …

– Celle qui causera notre perte.

– Elle nous a sauvés aujourd'hui.

– Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel elle est rentrée ?

– Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Les murmures se fondent en conversations à demi-mots, quand les villageois qui s'étaient levés arrivent avec un repas fumant.

Quand ils sont à la hauteur de Mont'an, cependant, ça ne se passe pas comme avec Lyinè.

Ses oreilles se placent vers l'arrière et il gronde. Les villageois s'arrêtent, tentent un pas de plus, il hennit et ça sonne comme un avertissement. Galiya a un mouvement faible, son cheval ne l'écoute pas et continue.

Téen tente de s'approcher doucement, parlant à Mont'an avec des mots rassurants, l'assurant qu'ils ne lui veulent pas de mal mais celui-ci continue à montrer les dents. Même quand Lyinè se lève pour le calmer, il hennit et se redresse sur ses pattes avant.

– Mont'…

Il se retourne vers sa cavalière en replaçant ses oreilles vers l'avant, à l'écoute. Personne n'ose bouger. Galiya se redresse faiblement.

– Lyinè m'a dit qu'ils voulaient m'aider.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, personne d'autre que lui ne l'entend. Elle regarde son cheval avec tendresse.

– Merci pour ta protection. Mais je ne peux pas reprendre des forces s'ils ne m'aident pas. Je te promets que s'ils font le moindre mouvement contre moi, tu auras le droit de réagir, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-leur une chance.

Le cheval ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais il finit par accepter et se replace comme avant, se rendant le plus confortable possible. Il baisse la tête, encourageant les villageois à s'approcher.

Téen passe la première, le remerciant, suivi par les autres.

Galiya n'ose pas, au premier abord, se laisser totalement faire par ceux qui l'ont toujours ignorée, voire rejetée. Mais elle accepte leur repas et s'empresse de reprendre des forces, essaye de les repousser quand ils lui proposent de se changer. Lyinè finit par la convaincre et elle abdique mais s'en charge elle-même, ne souhaitant pas leur laisser un pouvoir aussi fort envers elle en les laissant la toucher. Elle finit son repas entourée de plusieurs villageois qui restent près du feu sans parler, alors que les autres sont retournés à table et discutent calmement.

Lyinè caresse distraitement Mont'an, qui n'a pas bronché mais garde les yeux ouverts malgré sa fatigue.

– Que s'est-il passé, avec les autres chevaux ?

L'étrangère finit sa bouchée, s'essuie le menton en hésitant.

– J'ai emmené les chevaux loin d'ici. J'avais peur de ne pas avoir la force nécessaire pour les garder calmes, avec tout le monde autour, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait au moins que je puisse vous laisser le temps de tout remettre en ordre avant de revenir.

Elle s'arrête-là, n'osant pas raconter avec des détails comme le font les chasseurs après leur chasse. Elle ne sait pas si elle a le droit.

Lyinè l'encourage du regard, elle a des étoiles dans les yeux.

Mais c'est en fait un de ceux qui sont restés autour du feu qui lui pose la question,

– Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour t'y prendre avec autant de chevaux ?,

et c'est même un autre qui ajoute,

– C'est quoi, le sifflement que tu utilises ? Est-ce que c'est ça ton secret ?,

et ça suffit pour que tout le doute qui restait sur son coeur et sur son esprit s'en aille au grand galop, et qu'elle se mette à raconter avec ses mots et ses détails ce qu'il lui est arrivé, sans retenue. Comme le font les villageois.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est après cet épisode, éprouvant pour le village tout entier, que Galiya a finit par se faire une place parmi eux. Tout ceux qui la rejetaient auparavant ont mis plus de temps à venir lui parler, mais ceux qui l'ignoraient simplement par peur s'étaient intéressés à elle immédiatement. Ce n'était pas dû qu'à son action avec les chevaux qui avait sauvé le village, mais aussi grâce à la réaction de Lyinè. La ligne entre savoir que c'était la prophétesse, et lui faire confiance dans ses choix vis-à-vis de l'étrangère qui avait été désignée pour marquer leur fin était auparavant infranchissable.

Téen et Linnù ont été les premiers à venir lui parler, et lui rendre service pour l'aider à trouver un endroit où dormir pour se remettre de sa mission en étant à la fois à l'abri, et proche de son cheval sans lequel elle ne pouvait pas dormir.

Ceux qui étaient auprès du feu le soir de la tempête sont venus la réveiller le lendemain pour lui apporter un petit déjeuner et des plantes médicinales, ainsi qu'une pomme pour amadouer Mont'an, et par la suite ils ont continué à lui parler comme si elle avait toujours été là. Elle avait répondu en les imitant, interloquée d'abord, puis avait accepté et s'ouvrait de plus en plus jour après jour. Peu importe leurs débuts, elle se protégeait à peine pour le futur, mais avait décidé de leur faire confiance dès maintenant.

Les autres ont mis plus de temps. Les enfants n'ont pas tous imité leurs parents, profitant du changement chez les quelques villageois qui avaient fini par l'accepter pour s'approcher d'elle et en profiter pour lui parler. Avant il n'y avait que Lyinè qui se l'autorisait, et ils étaient tous presque jaloux. Une étrangère, venue de nulle part, dans leur village ?

C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient faire la rencontre de quelqu'un venant d'autre part. Ils n'avaient jamais connu personne d'autre que des gens d'ici, et même si c'était agréable parce qu'ils étaient tous très gentils et qu'il était bon de vivre ici en sécurité, sa présence apportait du … Changement. Une ouverture vers un monde nouveau, un monde extérieur, qui n'existait avant pas dans leurs esprits. Et elle était si intéressante … De part les bribes de conversations qu'ils ont eues en tendant l'oreille pendant qu'elle discutait avec la petite prophétesse, elle avait une fois dormi avec un ours pendant tout un hiver, discuté avec un tigre à dents de sabre qui s'était coincé la patte durant un éboulement et ne pouvait plus sauver ses enfants, elle avait traversé des plaines immenses avec rien autour, seulement de l'herbe et pas de montagnes, avait rencontré des espèces d'animaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, avait chevauché parmi les mammouths …

Eux étaient toujours restés dans les limites du villages. Ils en sont déjà sortis parfois, pour se promener, aller cueillir les premiers fruits et les premières fleurs du printemps, et leur peuple se déplaçait régulièrement d'une caverne à une autre, mais c'était … Différent. Elle, elle était seule à dos de cheval, d'un cheval différent lui aussi. Et elle avait parcouru le monde.

Quand Galiya leur avait demandé s'ils souhaitaient parcourir le monde eux aussi, à dos de cheval, cependant, ils lui avaient répondu par la négative.

– Ici, il y a notre peuple. Ceux qu'on aime, ceux sans qui on ne survivrait pas. Nos ancêtres ont vécu plein de choses, qu'ils nous ont transmises.

– Moi, je voudrais bien voir plus de choses de ce monde, mais pas tout seul. Si on partait tous en exploration ce serait extraordinaire.

– Mais il y en a qui sont un peu trop vieux, et ce serait dangereux pour eux s'ils s'aventuraient trop loin.

L'étrangère avait souri à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait rien ajouté, laissant les enfants parler, comme respectant un tour de parole non codifié.

– C'est pour ça qu'on attend d'être assez grands pour être chasseurs !

Ils avaient presque tous hoché la tête.

– Bientôt on pourra les rejoindre,

avait ajouté l'un des plus âgés d'entre eux.

Et puis ils s'étaient mis à discuter des récits des nouveaux chasseurs, avant de partager ceux de leurs parents, puis les plus beaux et glorieux, les plus amusants, les plus dangereux. Lyinè s'était rapprochée de Galiya, qui l'avait posée sur ses genoux. Fière, la petite guerrière avait fini par interrompre les discours des autres enfants pour clamer ceux de l'étrangère.

Les quelques personnes qui restaient à l'écart n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps à oublier leur haine. L'hiver était tout de même bien avancé quand les plus réticents et effrayés s'étaient décidé. De toute façon, la plupart du village avait abandonné cette fausse haine qu'ils se forçaient à porter par peur.

Ils n'avaient jamais vécu comme ça, toujours dans l'attente du futur et dans son acceptation, peu importaient les conséquences, et une prophétie les avait plongés dans des personnes qu'ils n'étaient pas. Ce n'était plus acceptable. Ni pour eux, ni pour Galiya, ni pour Liynè, qui avait été celle qui les avait persuadés de se reprendre.

La petite prophétesse avait pris de l'assurance durant cet hiver. Et c'était étrange, quand elle parlait, ce n'était pas beaucoup du futur, contrairement aux discours qu'avaient pu avoir ses ancêtres … Elle parlait du passé, même de celui qu'elle n'avait pas vu, et du présent. Elle avait la capacité de voir des choses chez chacun d'entre eux sans qu'ils n'aient à parler, était capable de prouesses en allant chercher dans sa mémoire, étonnant même les plus anciens qui pensaient tout savoir de leur peuple depuis la nuit des temps, mais jamais elle ne faisait de prophéties.

Pourtant, plus personne n'avait peur. La présence de l'étrangère, que plus personne n'appelait maintenant comme ça, les avait apaisés. Elle était intriguée par tout ce qu'ils savaient faire et s'était même mise à les questionner sur leurs croyances.

– Des divinités ont créé le ciel, et la Terre. Tout ce qu'il y a au-dessus de nous, tout ce qui est trop loin pour qu'on ne l'atteigne, c'est une divinité qui l'a créée. Et nous, nous vivons pour le voir. C'est la divinité qui a créé la Terre qui nous a créés. Elle a rendu ce monde vivable pour nous, a apporté les animaux pour nous fournir de la nourriture, et pour que nous contemplions ce que l'autre divinité a dessiné dans le ciel. De jour ou de nuit c'est son travail qui est là, rien que pour nous.

Elle était impressionnée par ces croyances. Il y avait tant d'histoires à entendre, tant de choses à apprendre. Parfois, elle se demandait si son esprit allait tenir sous autant d'informations. Comment pouvait-elle retenir toutes ces choses sans exploser ?

Elle était au paradis. Des gens lui parlaient toute la journée, elle n'avait plus une seule seconde de solitude. Et quand elle avait besoin de faire une pause elle allait voir les chevaux. Souvent Lyinè l'accompagnait, mais restait silencieuse.

L'hiver passait. Dehors, le temps s'était d'abord aggravé en tempêtes avant que les premières neiges ne tombent. Les flocons ont mis plusieurs jours avant de tenir, et après ça il s'est mis à neiger sans pause pendant des semaines. Là, le temps était plus calme, plus doux. Le soleil ne réchauffait pas encore mais il était présent.

– Le printemps va arriver, bientôt.

De la buée sort de la bouche de la petite fille. Elle est perchée sur le dos de Loka, et Mèenes, la fille d'Aàra, se trouve derrière elle. Elle commence à peine à marcher, et voulait les suivre. Elles n'avaient même pas eu à prévenir le chasseur qui leur avait fait signe depuis l'autre côté de la caverne, depuis l'endroit où il faisait un jeu avec d'autres villageois.

– Tu penses ? Si tôt ?

Galiya ne se souvient plus des premiers symptômes de l'arrivée du printemps. Le seul hiver qu'elle a vécu, elle l'a passé emmitouflé dans les poils d'un gros ours plein de chaleur. Elle n'était sortie de sa grotte que lorsque celui-ci s'était réveillé de sa grande sieste, et la neige avait déjà fondu.

Lyinè hoche la tête.

– Le soleil dure depuis quelques jours, maintenant. On peut entendre les premiers oiseaux chanter, quand on tend l'oreille.

Le silence était déjà présent entre elles, mais la chasseuse n'avait pas fait attention aux bruits, trop occupée à penser. Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre quelques instants, avant de les ouvrir avec un grand sourire traversant son visage.

– Je les entend.

Elle aussi, elle forme de la buée avec son souffle. Mais elle a moins froid. Les rayons du soleil feront bientôt fondre la neige, les chevaux pourront être relâchés pour qu'ils aillent se dégourdir les jambes, et les villageois se prépareront à s'en aller.

Ils ne restaient jamais dans la même grotte après l'hiver, s'étant bien lassés de l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient vécu plusieurs mois sans bouger. Quand les filles sont retournées dans la grotte pour rejoindre les autres pour le repas, Lyinè a annoncé la nouvelle de l'arrivée prochaine du printemps et dès le lendemain le village était en effervescence. Il fallait se préparer pour le grand départ. La perspective d'une chaleur prochaine leur donnait du baume au cœur, alors qu'ils commençaient à s'ennuyer et à rêver d'une vie meilleure, dans laquelle l'hiver ne serait plus un aussi grand frein, la cause d'une aussi grande pause dans leur vie.

Quelques semaines se sont écoulées depuis ce jour, et ça y est, le village est sur le départ. Les cavaliers sont partis plusieurs fois en reconnaissance, accueillant à cœur joie la présence de Galiya et de son cheval dans leurs rangs. Leur but était de localiser les grottes abritant les ours, les nouveaux terrains de chasse des tigres, et les chemins qu'ont empruntés les animaux qui les nourriraient. Il leur restait encore assez de viande pour le voyage alors ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de chasser, seulement d'aller chercher quelques baies.

Le départ s'était fait très rapidement. Un matin très tôt, avant les premières lumières, tout le monde s'était réveillé, et le soleil était à peine levé qu'ils avaient quitté leur ancien village. Sans regrets. La vie s'était faite ici, il était temps de partir en vivre une autre.

Lyinè est très enthousiaste depuis quelques jours, entraînant les enfants et les adultes dans son euphorie, rendant le départ encore plus agréable. Elle parle de plein de choses, raconte des histoires à tout bout de chant, semble vouloir profiter de la vie comme jamais.

Galiya est la seule à s'en inquiéter. Mais elle ne partage pas son ressenti, souriant et riant avec elle.

Quand le convoi part les chevaux piaffent d'impatience et les enfants courent dans leurs jambes. Ils ne monteront dans les petites carrioles inventées à partir de peaux d'animaux qu'à midi, lorsque leurs jambes seront fatiguées.

Tout le monde se met en route. Le voyage retenti de discussions, le village est bruyant sur son passage. Ils en profitent, aujourd'hui pas besoin d'être discret. La route sera longue mais elle sera sûre. Aucun tigre, aucun ours ou loup sur le chemin, simplement des oiseaux dans les arbres chantant leur arrivée.

Quand le soleil atteint le zénith dans le ciel, la troupe fait une halte. Quelques morceaux de repas engloutis près d'une rivière, une baignade courte, et ils repartent.

C'est en reprenant la route que Mèenes s'approche de Galiya, alors que celle-ci voulait partir en reconnaissance, et faire se dégourdir les jambes à Mont'an qui commençait à s'ennuyer du pas qu'il devait adopter pendant tout le trajet.

– Je peux venir avec toi ?

Les enfants ont l'habitude de grimper sur les chevaux des cavaliers, se plaçant devant eux confortablement. Ils sont toujours très stables, au grand étonnement de la nouvelle venue qui les voyait tomber régulièrement en se prenant les pieds dans tout et n'importe quoi, démontrant un faible équilibre.

Alors elle n'hésite pas une seule seconde et hisse la petite fille devant elle, Mont'an ne bronchant pas d'un iota. Au début il n'acceptait pas la présence d'autres cavaliers sur son dos, ou même à ses côtés, mais il s'était bien amélioré depuis le début et ne disait plus rien. Il en profitait aussi, parce que les enfants sont toujours très câlins avec lui.

D'autres d'entre eux, justement, s'approchent de Galiya et Mèenes avec empressement.

– Et nous, nous, dis ?

– Tu pars où ? On a le droit de venir aussi ?

Riant, la cavalière cherche un autre adulte du regard. Elle ne connaît toujours pas les règles exactes, c'est alors Yùji, un des jeunes cavaliers et nouveau chasseur qui la rejoint en faisant trotter sa jument.

– Je peux partir avec toi, si tu veux. Ioha a besoin elle aussi de se dégourdir les jambes, et à deux nous serons assez en sécurité. Comme ça s'il y a le moindre problème, un d'entre nous peut aller chercher les secours pendant que l'autre s'occupe des enfants.

C'est comme s'il récitait une règle par cœur, pense Galiya. Mais peut-être que c'est le cas, cela fait partie de la survie aussi.

Elle hoche la tête et les enfants crient de joie. Ils restent à pieds, alors les cavaliers n'iront pas vite, mais au moins ils pourront avoir le bonheur de s'éloigner quelques instants du village, le temps de ressentir une certaine forme de liberté.

Yùji profite du moment de mise en place du convoi pour faire un tour de galop, vérifiant les environs par la même occasion, et Galiya se met en route doucement.

C'est impressionnant comme ses relations avec les autres membres du village ont pu s'améliorer. Elle se rappelle du jour de la tempête, durant lequel elle était partie avec les chevaux pour sauver un peu tout le monde, et ils avaient failli la tuer pour ça, ou se tuer plutôt, acceptant encore moins le fait de l'avoir laissée partir avec eux que de mourir en prenant des risques inutiles.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait qu'à attendre un signe de tête de la part des parents et elle pouvait emmener tous les enfants avec elle dans un endroit inconnu.

Elle secoue la tête, souriant légèrement. Mèenes parle devant elle, s'adressant à elle-même, enthousiaste.

Mont'an, quant à lui, s'adapte totalement à l'allure des enfants. Lui qui semblait pourtant s'impatienter devant la lenteur du voyage et voulait partir au grand galop ne bronchait plus du tout. Il fallait dire que ces enfants avaient une approche particulière des chevaux, différente de celle des adultes, qui les amenaient à se faire aimer de tous les chevaux.

– Quand vous voyagez que tous les deux, est-ce que vous galopez beaucoup ?, lance Lyinè, qui marche tout proche du cheval en posant une main sur son encolure de temps à autre.

– Oui, bien sûr. Mont'an a une endurance presque sans limite, il est capable de galoper sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs heures.

Un murmure d'admiration se répand chez ceux qui sont derrière Lyinè. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils écoutaient tous, mais semble satisfaite de cette réponse.

– Si on avait tous des chevaux comme ça on pourrait marcher beaucoup moins longtemps.

Galiya hoche la tête, mais objecte tout de même.

– C'est la seule fois dans l'année durant laquelle vous sortez, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, tu ne penses pas ? De plus vous avez toujours le problème des plus âgés, qui ne peuvent plus monter à cheval, et des nouveaux-nés. Je pense que même avec des chevaux aussi robustes, vous mettriez le même temps à avancer.

Cette fois-ci elle fait une moue, semblant déçue. Elle se reprend vite quand un autre enfant lance une nouvelle question, intrigué par les connaissances et par les déductions de Galiya.

– Et si on n'avait que des chevaux comme ça, est-ce qu'on ne serait pas comme toi, à voyager en solitaire à travers le monde entier ?

La cavalière réfléchit un moment.

– C'est une très bonne question … Je pense qu'il y aurait plus de chances que ça vous arrive, effectivement. Mais vous êtes très attachés au village, alors vous y reviendriez régulièrement entre deux voyages. Et pour l'hiver. L'hiver est très dangereux, surtout seul.

– Oh, raconte-nous, raconte-nous encore quand tu as dormi avec l'ours !

Les enfants s'exclament tous à la fois, impatients d'entendre à nouveau ces histoires. Elles sont passionnantes, pour des enfants n'ayant jamais vécu qu'en tant que grand groupe.

Galiya repart alors sur ses contes, avec une joie non dissimulée. Maintenant que les oreilles se sont multipliées, elle a d'autant plus de plaisir à les raconter, toujours heureuse par leurs réactions.

Elle finit de conter l'histoire de l'hibernation de l'ours quand Yùji revient vers eux. Ils se sont bien éloignés des autres, et d'après ses dires, il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté. Le pire qui pourrait se passer serait si une meute de prédateurs venait de loin et s'était mise à courir en les prenant spécifiquement eux pour cible.

Bien évidemment, je ne vous raconte pas cela pour rien.

Le pire arriva.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils étaient tous en train de discuter quand Mont'an s'était mis en alerte. Les oreilles dressées vers le bruit qu'il percevait à peine, le corps tendu, la tête levée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demande Mèenes, sentant que sa réaction ne s'expliquait pas sans rien.

Galiya ne répond pas. Elle tend l'oreille, ferme les yeux et essaie de ressentir le moindre changement dans l'air. Quand elle le sent, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a déjà ressenti auparavant, quand elle voyageait seule avec son cheval.

Elle se retourne vers Yùji et les autres, sérieuse et grave.

– Il y a quelque chose, mais j'ignore quoi. Je vais aller vérifier, toi, prends les enfants et retournez vers les autres. Si je m'éloigne trop je vous rejoindrais, pour rester à portée de voix s'il y a le moindre problème.

Yùji semble réticent mais il hoche la tête. Elle semble savoir ce qu'elle fait, et même si ce n'est pas réellement le cas il n'a pas d'autre solution à apporter.

– Venez, on rentre. Restez groupés, vraiment groupés, et s'il se passe quoique ce soit courez deux par deux dans la direction inverse du soleil. Est-ce que tout le monde a bien compris ?

Plus rien n'est resté de l'enthousiasme précédent, tous les enfants répondant avec un air aussi grave que celui de Galiya. Ils ont été préparés depuis leur plus jeune âge à tous les problèmes possibles, retenant toutes les astuces de survie pour être capable de ne pas mourir si le groupe venait à être séparé.

Quand ils se mettent en route, Liynè lance un regard à la cavalière. Un regard … Indéchiffrable par celle-ci. Bien moins lourd que celui des autres, presque acceptant. Elle lui sourit pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander quoique ce soit, la petite prêtresse se retourne pour rejoindre les autres au pas de course.

Restant intriguée, et pensive, elle se retourne à son tour.

– Accroche-toi bien.

Mèenes hoche la tête et agrippe une poignée de crins. Elle a des jambes trop courtes pour son âge, et a beaucoup de mal à marcher, et bien que ça ne plaise pas totalement à la cavalière il était plus sûre qu'elle reste avec elle.

Elle serre les mollets et Mont'an part au galop.

 

Ils font un grand tour, s'aventurant vers l'endroit duquel semblaient venir les bruits, avant de revenir sur leurs pas et de repartir en zigzags. Elle n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est, ce qu'il se passe et si le danger est si imminent qu'elle n'en a l'impression.

Elle repart et a la désagréable impression de tourner en boucle. Mont'an ne bronche pas, mais il est sur ses gardes. Même Mèenes, qui d'habitude parle beaucoup et sans s'arrêter, ne dit pas un mot.

Une pensée tourne en boucle dans la tête de la cavalière : s'il arrivait quoique ce soit au village alors qu'elle est ici, ce serait entièrement de sa faute. Elle s'est laissée submergée par un sentiment qu'elle ne contrôle pas et reste à l'écart en espérant que cela suffira à faire partir le danger, plutôt que de rester aux côtés des enfants qui sont à la merci de n'importe quel prédateur dangereux.

Yùji est parti en reconnaissance, oui. Mais elle aurait dû partir faire des rondes plutôt que de rester à jouer et discuter avec les enfants. La responsabilité qu'on lui a accordée, elle n'a pas su la tenir.

Serrant les dents elle presse un peu plus son cheval qui ressent toute sa frustration. Il accélère, empruntant le chemin de retour vers les villageois.

Galiya jette un œil par-dessus son épaule pendant un court instant, souhaitant simplement vérifier que rien ne les suivait, quand brusquement un énorme tigre à dents de sabre bondit hors d'un buisson, renversant Mont'an qui s'écroule à terre en éjectant ses cavalières.

La chasseuse bondit sur ses pieds et sort sa lance et ses sortes de couteaux dans le quart de seconde qui suit tout en cherchant à la fois Mèenes et le tigre du regard, mais elle comprend que c'est vain en voyant que ce n'est pas « le tigre », mais « les tigres ». Son visage se décompose.

Mont'an se redresse sur ses jambes, quant à elle, elle tente d'attraper Mèenes pour la hisser sur le dos de son cheval et l'envoyer aux autres saine et sauve et porteuse d'un message d'alerte mais c'est déjà trop tard. Un tigre s'est jetée sur elle et l'a attrapée entre ses crocs, s'enfuyant à travers les arbres avec son corps.

\- Nooon !

Galiya pousse un cri déchirant, faisant fuir certains tigres, son esprit cesse de fonctionner normalement, elle saute sur le dos de Mont'an qui avait déjà commencé à galoper et il fonce comme jamais en direction du tigre qui a emporté la petite fille, et tout en le pressant la cavalière sait qu'elle devrait aller plutôt prévenir les villageois et ne pas laisser les quatre tigres qui l'entouraient se décider à aller attaquer celui-ci, mais elle ne peut adoucir la douleur et l'horreur dont elle vient d'être victime alors elle continue en priant pour qu'ils aient entendu sont cri et soient déjà en train de se protéger.

Elle entend alors un autre cri, venant du groupe de Yùji. Elle arrête brusquement Mont'an et se retourne vers l'endroit d'où elle vient.

_Non._

Elle sert les dents, ne sait pas quoi faire, tremble de tout son corps, et elle entend un bruissement et saute sans prévenir du dos de son cheval pour tomber sur un tigre caché dans un buisson tout près d'elle. Elle a l'avantage de la surprise mais le tigre a celui de la force. Ils s'engagent dans un combat féroce, mais sa rage semble masquer toute douleur.

Mont'an, quant à lui, se retourne et hennit en apercevant le tigre qu'ils suivaient. Il a du sang dans la gueule, mais plus d'enfant. Le cheval galope dans sa direction, fait mine de le piétiner et le tigre s'écarte sans insister, ce qui n'est au final pas plus rassurant. Mais il continue jusqu'au bout et s'arrête brusquement.

Sa cavalière le rejoint, ayant réussi à abattre son combattant. Ses jambes la lâchent à la vue du corps.

Elle se retourne, vomit, tremble, prête à faire une crise. Mont'an se retourne vers elle et la presse en lui donnant un coup de naseaux dans l'épaule.

_On n'a pas le temps._

Elle s'essuie la bouche et grimpe avec difficulté sur son dos. S'accrochant à sa crinière, elle peine à rester en place, se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Ils entendent à nouveau des cris.

Quand ils atteignent l'endroit où se trouvaient les enfants, c'est l'hécatombe. Ils ne sont pas tous là mais il y a bien plus de corps qu'il n'aurait dû y en avoir.

Tout ça à cause de son manque de vigilance …

Ils entendent à nouveau un cri, Mont'an s'élance vers sa provenance et ils tombent sur Yùji aux prises avec un tigre. Poussant un cri de combat, Galiya lance son arme qui traverse avec précision le tigre et l'abat sur le coup. Elle saute à terre pour aider le cavalier à se remettre sur pieds, attrape sa lance tout en commençant à lui demander :

– Où est ta jum-

quand elle aperçoit sa silhouette à quelques mètres de là. Un haut-le-cœur la soulève. Elle se met à courir en lançant :

– Prends mon cheval et va les prévenir !

Yùji n'a pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps, il saute sur son dos et Mont'an s'élance à vive allure pour rejoindre tout le reste des villageois pendant que Galiya essaie de s'occuper de sauver les enfants qui restent.

Ses pieds la font presque voler, tant elle court vite. Ils sont déjà loin, les enfants ont réussi à s'échapper, mais elle ne pouvait plus se leurrer : ce sont des tigres à dents de sabre. Une meute toute entière. Bien que celles-ci soient rares, elles avaient apparemment déjà fait des ravages par le passé. Elle-même avait été sur les lieux d'un de leurs ravages par hasard. Ça lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Aujourd'hui, elle veut juste vomir et disparaître. Elle aurait voulu disparaître avec Mèenes.

Un cri retentit à sa droite, elle change de direction, lance son arme une nouvelle fois sans prendre le temps de réfléchir mais quand elle traverse la bête, celle-ci avait déjà tué les deux enfants d'un coup de patte puissant. La chasseuse serre les dents. Ne se retourne pas, courant déjà.

La traque semble durer une éternité, et chaque fois elle arrive trop tard. Tous les enfants sont morts. Elle n'a pas encore vu Lyinè, et espère, très fort, que c'est parce que celle-ci aura réussi à leur réchapper, mais plus elle avance plus elle perd confiance. Ils sont tous morts. Si brutalement. Sous son regard, sa protection.

Elle traverse un ruisseau, saute par-dessus une branche, aperçoit un cheval derrière des feuilles et son cœur bat à la chamade, elle y est presque, elle arrive au village et n'a entendu aucun cri alors ils doivent tous être en vie, sains et saufs, mais ce sera à elle de leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, elle a mal au cœur, le cheval qu'elle apercevait se cabre alors qu'elle se rapproche et s'enfuit en courant.

Elle traverse le mur de feuilles.

Son esprit court-circuite.

Cinq tigres en vue, elle les abat en un cri.

Un autre de l'autre côté, elle envoie sa lance se planter dans sa tête. Elle a jeté son arme, est à mains nues. Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'arme quand il n'y a plus que des corps.

Ses genoux flanchent. C'est pire que l'enfer.

Elle entend un faible cri, se redresse à s'en casser les genoux, fonce vers l'endroit d'où il est venu.

Des blessés, il en reste plein. Beaucoup trop. Et elle, elle est seule. Elle ne sait même pas si Mont'an et Yùji ont pu rejoindre le groupe.

Courant vers les sacs contenant les herbes médicinales, elle essaie de se rappeler de leurs propriétés, des larmes lui brouillent la vue.

– Vite, vite, aller, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, faut que je trouve quelque chose …

Elle fait tout tomber, ramasse des feuilles qui apaisent la douleur, se rapproche d'un villageois qui semble encore conscient et essaie de les lui appliquer en mélangeant tout, en faisant n'importe quoi, quand ce villageois lui attrape la main.

C'est Téen. À côté d'elle, elle aperçoit Bàhan qui ouvre les yeux lui aussi. Ils lui sourient tous les deux. Avant de fermer les yeux et d'arrêter de respirer.

Elle hurle. De désespoir, de haine, de peur, de tristesse, de tout.

Elle se remet debout sur ses pieds et cherche quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait sauver quelqu'un, au moins un villageois.

Elle aperçoit un cheval debout, c'est celui d'Aàra. Elle court à ses côtés.

– Loka !

Elle trébuche sur des corps, a un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

Quand elle est arrivée à son niveau elle voit qu'à ses pieds le chef des chasseurs tousse avec difficulté, mais paraît toujours conscient. Elle tombe à genoux, aimerait servir à quelque chose, mais ne peut plus rien faire.

– Aàra … Je ne sais plus quoi faire …

L'ex-chef tente un sourire. Il tousse, crache du sang mais parvient à se redresser assez pour regarder la survivante désemparée.

– Tu ne peux rien faire …

Il souffle fort, a du mal à respirer. À la manière dont il se tient les côtes, Galiya imagine qu'il s'est reçut un méchant coup de patte à l'abdomen. Un sanglot lui échappe, mais Aàra pose une main sur son épaule, en réconfort.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire …

Il tousse, s'assoit plus haut. Il ferme les yeux.

– C'est Liynè, qui avait raison.

Galiya cligne des yeux pour faire s'échapper les larmes, elle ne comprend pas.

– Quoi ?

Il poursuit, avec difficulté, mais il lui reste assez d'énergie.

– Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, il existait des divinités en lesquelles mon peuple croyait. Ces divinités ont abattu leur colère sur nous, sur tout notre peuple, et notre village est le seul qui a réussi à échapper aussi longtemps à leur colère. Mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'on survit maintenant, tu comprends ? Même ces divinités nous ont oubliés. Nous, nous avons arrêté de croire en elles. Et c'est notre désir, de mettre fin à cette vie-là. Nous l'avions simplement oublié.

Galiya secoue la tête dans tous les sens.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes … Ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Je ne comprends rien, je comprends rien à rien …

Elle se prend la tête entre les mains et hurle,

– Tout le monde est mort ! C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute c'est la prophétie, mais pourquoi vous êtes tous morts et je suis la seule encore là ?

Aàra repose délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Son sourire n'aide par la chasseuse à se calmer.

– Tu comprendras. Un jour. La raison pour laquelle tu es ici, tu la trouveras aussi, j'en suis persuadé. Ta présence nous a apporté la paix que nous cherchions depuis trop longtemps, et que nous avions oubliée.

Il tourne la tête vers sa gauche, et son sourire s'agrandit.

– Notre prêtresse elle-même pourra te le dire.

Il apporte à nouveau son regard sur Galiya.

– Mais je veux que tu saches que tous, au moment de la mort, nous avons pris conscience de cette volonté de notre part. Aucun d'entre nous ne t'en veut pour ça.

Il s'affaiblit. Sa voix ne devient plus qu'un murmure, mais avant qu'il parte, la chasseuse ajoute avec une voix brisée,

– Ta fille. Mèenes. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. C'était la première à être prise, elle était avec moi et …

Elle n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Elle, elle l'avait compris bien avant nous. Elle est forte, ma fille …

Et il s'éteint sur ces paroles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il n'y aura pas de suite ... Pour le moment. Je dois travailler sur les autres parties que je mets en place, parce que j'aimerais avoir une histoire sur l'Histoire qui soit plutôt logique, et je ne suis pas assez documentée sur toutes les parties de l'Histoire que j'aborde alors je ne souhaite pas raconter n'importe quoi, et préfère attendre d'avoir tout retravaillé pour le poster.
> 
> J'espère en tout cas que cette première partie vous aura plût. C'est pas cool, mais c'est ce que je voulais écrire, et je me dis que si ça vous a autant plût qu'à moi ... Alors je suis contente.
> 
> ♥


End file.
